The Fire Within Ice
by lostheart
Summary: Aoshi is back with the Oniwaban group. Will he realize he has two hearts two mend, Misao's and his own? CH 7 up!
1. Return and News

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is copyright of it's own respected owners. I am merely a fan.  
  
The Fire within Ice Chapter 1: Return and News  
  
Times changed quickly and yet so slow. The sun shined like arrows piercing through the trees. It was quiet other than the sound of few birds and the slight breeze that moved the leaves above his head. He was just as quiet as the forest and as clam as the sky that had a history of storms and rough times.  
  
Shinimori Aoshi, former Okashira of the Oniwaban group was on his way back to Kyoto. Was it so long ago.his last battle with Himura? He wasn't sure. Nothing seemed to matter, he hadn't known what road to take other than blood, blood to make up for flowers on his comrades graves. Now Kyoto seemed like an open road, somewhat like the light at an end of a cave he needed to reach. because someone would be waiting for him. Himura had shown him, she was always waiting for him and had been waiting for a long time.  
  
It would be peaceful were he was heading. He could relax and hope for the nightmares to disappear.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The letter Okina had received seemed so long ago, yet it was only a week past. Why hadn't he arrived yet? He had said in the letter he would arrive by now. She had lost her patience, though it was always little to begin with. Her Aoshi-Sama was returning and it made her happy to no end. Questions rampaged her mind making her feel delirium. How long would he stay? Would he like seeing her again? Would he approve of her?  
  
Okina had just told her that Aoshi-Sama was coming and intended to stay. He also had information to discuss with him. When she asked the nature of it, Okina had just told her she would find out later on, making her angry that she was still treated like a child.  
  
Her fingers unconsciously played the blue fabric of her kimono. Everyone kept telling her it was more proper to wear the long garments that restricted her leg movements; telling her she was a woman now. She had gotten used to them over the weeks long ago.  
  
"Okashira!" Okina Called. "Okashira.Misao"  
  
"ahhh. I dozed off a little. Gomen. What is it?" Misao replied, bowing quickly, not noticing Okina was giving her a strange look.  
  
"Well I was just curios as to why you have been holding that letter close and staring no-coherently at the wall." He took a short pause then continuing. "Shinimori-san has arrived. He is in the guest area being served tea. I have made my greeting, but I thought it would naturally be appropriate for the Okashira to see him. He has things to discuss with you."  
  
Misao almost fell to the ground as soon as she heard the old man. "a- arigato Okina-san". She quickly ran off, wanting to see the man she had been waiting for.  
  
She quickly entered the guest area, seeing his handsome face come into her view. She blushed, bowing her head. "Aoshi-Sama" She paused, raising her head and when she saw him nod. She sat down properly on her knees, making sure not to ruin the kimono fabric.  
  
How long had it been seen she last saw him.last looked in those ice blue eyes. Even now they pierced through her, raising her heart rate. As she looked back, it was obvious to her he hadn't changed. He was always that dashing male figure she knew from her childhood. He always had that mysterious, undiluted, and wild beauty; breathtakingly handsome with his jet-black hair, blue eyes, and powerful posture.  
  
And at that moment she felt that longing to run to his arms like a little girl. He was back now. He had come back to her. And she hoped...no, needed for him to stay, so she could be around him.  
  
"I-I welcome you back. I am glad you are staying here. Okina told me you had news to discuss with me." She said, trying hard not to break her voice.  
  
"Yes, I have some news to tell you. It is not recent, and it will probably come to you as a surprise. I have known about it for a long time, and it is because of the promise I made that I am recalling it again. It does not have to said now." He paused, taking a sip from his tea and looking at her once again.  
  
"It's fine, you can discuss anything with me." She replied, earning a simple nod.  
  
She was looking at her small hands that lay on top of her knees. Her hair was in its usual braided form with a few strands falling around her face. To him, she was and wasn't the Misao he knew at the same time. She had grown up. That was the difference.  
  
"What I am explaining to you Misao, is a request your father made. I did not wish of bringing it forward to your knowledge since I didn't find it of great importance.but it best to get the matter settled." He continued with his eyes as emotionless as ever. "You father requeste you marry."  
  
Misao eyes widened in complete shock. Was this a joke? No. Aoshi didn't joke. Become a. wife? Before she could make a sound, she heard his voice again.  
  
"It's not a large amount of news, it is quite simple."  
  
Misao was shocked. How could he just come back to suddenly tell her she should get married? How could he say it all in that non-caring tone? Yet, she knew this was his way.his way of masking his feelings in an emotionless façade.  
  
But she wasn't one to be silent.  
  
"That's certainly interesting information." She replied sarcastically. "Aoshi-sama, I have no intention to marry anyone, so do not ask me to find a suitor. I am the Okashira now, and I know what is best for myself. Who am I suppose to marry?"  
  
"That's doesn't matter. Okina has told me you have had suitors. Grow up Misao."  
  
"Grow up? Maybe I could if I had the chance in your eyes. You said my fathers wished, it is my choice to follow them. Now if you excuse me." She said every word smooth and lightly as if the subject matter had not affected her at all and got up to leave. As she was about to leave the room, she turned to say what she wanted at first. "I really am happy you are back, I had wished you would return. Thank you."  
  
Aoshi saw her leave the room. He got up and headed for his own room, thinking of her.and about his incomplete information. After all, to him, it was best she didn't know.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
****So there was the first chapter. I know it was short, but I will make them longer. I hope everyone liked it. Te story is a bit weird now, but I have plans for it, so no worries. ~Lia (lostheart) 


	2. Momentary Haven

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is copyright of it's own respected owners. I am merely a fan. 

The Fire within Ice 

Chapter 2: Momentary Haven

Sometimes the most simplistic things in life seemed to be the most complicated. Or sometimes you thought they were simple, but the harsh reality hit you in the face. Simplicity was good for it was easy to understand and deal with. He had enough complications in his life, he never enjoyed adding to them. At one time he was the most powerful fighter, but got defeated by Himura the Battousai, once the Oniwaban group seemed invincible, until his best comrades died and...did it matter for him to make a list? For his list was in the past. But she was the present. Misao wasn't a little girl anymore. She wasn't a child no matter how much the images of that little girl ran in the highlights of his memory. He had arrived hoping to tell her the truth in a 'simple' manner. But he had made the simple situation into a complication by not telling her the entire story. And how could he? The truth was not important, it didn't matter, it was foolish... at least he though it so. It didn't matter. He wasn't a man for ideals of marriage. So he wouldn't even bother making Misao choose a husband. Maybe she was like him in that way. He was not one to judge the ideals of marriage anyway. He just didn't understand it. His life was about fighting, sometimes the need to become the best, sometimes the need to rid the world of beings he did not consider worthy to live. There was even a time...even now... were he didn't even care...he killed for his own motives. He had his own sense of honor. So why choose love? Why choose love when one had honor and a sharp blade to clear his path. Love was unnecessary, it was weakness.

The cool night breeze blew his dark bangs, making them slightly dance over his eyes. Looking up at the night sky then back to ground, he decided it was time to go back inside. He needed to rest. At sunrise, he had a new day to start. 

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Six Days Later**

Misao sat in her room wondering about the passing events. Everything was clam and peaceful. Aoshi hadn't said much to her at all. The only conversation that had passed between them was mere greetings. She took his tea to him at the temple everyday. At first she had hesitated, afraid of the situation. For his words still haunted her. And she knew. Something inside her knew there was more to his words than he had said. Yet it seemed in the forgotten. Those words seemed like an obligation, a burden he needed to rid himself of, for he did not mention it again. Day after day, taking him his tea, it was becoming a straight routine. She couldn't help being look forward to the short meeting, knowing she would see him again. It was as if he was addictive. She wasn't sure if he even knew how she felt. Was her blush so obvious when he looked at her with those blue eyes? Could he feel her shiver and burn at the same time when she came near him?

He had mentioned marriage. It almost seemed like she had imagined the whole situation like it was crazy thought that flew by her mind. How could he expect her to marry? How could she marry when her heart belonged to him? But she knew her love was not returned in that way, for he could never love her more than a child. He probably saw himself as her once guardian. So she had no plans of marriage. Even if she couldn't have the heart of the man she loved, she could at least be around him, even if they were short times.

"Aoshi-Sama if only you could love me in return."

Letting out a sigh, she got up from her futon. It was early morning and she needed to get to her training. Stretching out her arms, she quickly bended down and cleaned her sleeping quarters.

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aoshi walked to the training area, taking every step lightly. In a matter of short time, he saw Misao training. She was awake earlier than usual and training at the same hour as he planned. He watched her as she made a swift movements towards the sky. One kick after another, cutting through the air. He slim figure was a clad in a black ninja outfit, he hair done in a usual braid. She wasn't aware of his presence until he came up closer, making her stop.

She looked at him, he breathing loud from the exhaustion. He cheeked were flushed against, he blue eyes a bit surprised, he lips slightly parted, taking in the air. To him, she looked beautiful. Then again didn't she always? 

"Aoshi-sama." She looked up at him, seeing his eyes burning through her again. From his attire she could tell he was here to train as well. "Would you like me to leave, so you can train alone. I usually train later anyways."

"No Misao, it's alright. I was very well amused by watching you anyways." He watched as cheek flushed brighter. He walked a short distance away, putting down his twin swords, he started his training, amusing Misao with every skillful move.

Misao forgot about her surroundings, other than her main focus on the man she adored. He was fast, sharp, and yet delicate. She remembered when she was a little girl watching her Okashira train. His whole figure was like a god to her, giving away an immense power too great for her to comprehend. He was everything to her, and that is what made her seek him out later on. It was as if a part of her had been missing without him. And that's what pushed her to go on, to keep looking for him, to find that part of herself. Because at those times, the sun never seemed bright enough to fully light up her day. He was back now and right before her just like those many years ago she stood like a little girl.

He was having his own thoughts even though his body was on it's own quest. He was trying hard to get her image out of hs head, for it was becoming a distraction. But why did it matter now? Didn't he always have his little Misao in mind? But then he realized it, it wasn't his little Misao raging his mind, it was the young Okashira with the flushed cheeks, parted lips and stubborn attitude. But hadn't he always acknowledged the fact that she was older and a mature woman now? Off course in a way, but the other side of him was in denial for how could he admit his attraction to her. And that attraction was emotional, and at the same time physical. 

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Okina, you know the news shocked me too. I wonder how the two are really doing. I talked to Misao just a few days ago and she seemed her usual self. She always used to listen to Aoshi, but now she took her own charge. Don't you think it-"

Okon was quickly cut off. "I think of many things regarding those two. Most of the time those thoughts manage to confuse me. But i will tell you this, Aoshi has a lot more going on in his heart than we might think. The boy he was had to fade when he was incredibly young just to become a man. He has always been like a lock one could never open."

Okon nodded, her eyes glazing with understanding. "Misao." She whispered.

"For every lock there is a key." Okina poured himself more tea, watching the steam raise from the hot liquid.

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

****There's chapter 2. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. The reviews really motivate me to write more, so thanks again. Oh and sorry that I can't except anonymous reviews, but there is nothing I can do it about it now because the settings page on ff.net is disabled during their upgrade, so I have to wait till it's back to adjust it. ~Lia (lostheart) 


	3. Sad Confession

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is copyright of it's own respected owners. I am merely a fan. 

The Fire within Ice 

Chapter 3: Sad Confession

The moon had a tint of red to it's usual bright glow. Everything seemed quiet for almost all were asleep. Inside a small little room near a broken down dojo, three men held their own conversations. All of them seemed young, probably in their mid to early 20's. "They even have that silly little mark on their hands." Saitou whispered to himself, watching with no doubt some of the lower class fighters of Ginta Osada. "Nothing but fools." He sighed and listened to their conversation.

"...maybe. At first I thought the leader of the group was dead."

"The Oniwaban group are not so easy to get rid of you idiot. I doubt any of them would get themselves killed."

"I don't know if the former leader is dead, but I do know that they have a new leader." The man gave a slight chuckle, amusing himself with his plain knowledge. "I heard the master say it himself. The leader of the Oniwaban group is just a young girl."

"So that's who the master Osada wants Jin's group to capture, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I don't get why he wants Jin to do it. We can fight just as good as that bastard!" Taking a cup of Saki, he poured the drink down his throat.

"But why would Osada want an Oniwaban bitch anyway. Who cares if she's the leader, why doesn't he just kill her? I'm pretty sure there are no shortage of whores in Tokyo."

"How should I know? We should go anyway." The man slowly got up, but within a moment he fell back down, blood pouring on the ground. The other men gasped, getting up from ground quickly. The second man was killed before he could take out his sword. 

"who-who are you?" The third man mumbled in fright.

"Just the wolf of Mibuu." Saitou said, cutting the man neck and walking away. "These fools are no use. So Osada is interested in the Oniwaban? And I wonder who is this Jin... Should I other to inform them? No, off course not. I don't want to loose all my amusing fun." With that last though, he took out a small piece of fabric and wiped the blood from his sword. 

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

Misao grabbed the tray of tea for Aoshi and started heading for temple. It seemed like she had been doing this for years daily rather than few weeks. And she had noticed, every time after their 'shared' training session, he had avoided her more. She wasn't sure what was wrong, but she was determined to ask. Her sprit slightly lifter, she stopped behind the temple door, putting down the tray to knock before entering. She heard him say come in, so she did. Giving him a small cup, she gave her traditional smile.

He nodded his head for thank you. He looked up at her face, feeling better seeing her smile. He loved her smile. "How are you Misao?" He said in his usual clam tone, looking into her blue eyes.

"Arigato Aoshi-sama, I'm fine." 

He noticed there was something bothering her. She seemed hesitated and her cheeks a little red. She kept playing with the sleeve of her light yellow kimono with her eyes looking on the ground. "Is there something you want to ask me Misao?"

"Hai" How could he read her so easily and yet she could never tell what was going on under that calm facade of his? "I wanted to ask you why you have been avoiding me lately."

Aoshi was suddenly shocked, so much so that even Misao noticed, making her wonder what had happened to the invisible mask. He wasn't sure how to answer her. What could he possibly tell her? How could he tell her she was taking over his mind with every action? He couldn't manage one work, so he kept silent. He kept his secret.

"Is it because I didn't listen to your wish to marry?" She said, shaking slightly.

"No Misao. It wasn't my wish for you to marry. Don't be so foolish."

"Oh yes, it was my fathers then. But it doesn't matter. i don't care whose wish it was because I will never marry." She paused, blinking and letting the trapped tears leave her eyes like falling pearls. She would never marry, for how could she marry...how could she when she loved him. "So please, please tell me why? Because I feel like I'm never doing anything right." She took his hand, feeling him shiver at the contact. "why...what is wrong with me?" She whispered the last words.

Aoshi felt like his guard was broken. He felt like he was being taken in by her gravity. Why did she have to cry? She didn't deserve her love. Bringing his hand to her face, he wiped the tears gently from her beautiful face. She was like a delicate flower, and he felt like he was hurting her roots...and he hated himself for it. "I'm sorry Misao. When I came back and saw you, I had to tell you your fathers wish. The idea of your marriage was never really in my thoughts since you were always like a young flower to me."

"You don't understand!" She shook her head, letting the warm feeling of his hand against her face leave even though she enjoyed it. "I am not a child anymore Aoshi-sama. Is that why my marriage seems wrong to you? because I am some child. Well I am not some little flower. The reason I will not marry has nothing to do with me being some child, it is because I am a grown woman who can make her own decisions." She brought her hands to her face, trying to cover her crying face, not wanting him to see her so vulnerable. 

"I do not think of you as a child Misao." He had raised his voice, taking her wrist in his hand and pulling her to himself. Their faces were merely inches apart as he whispered to her. "I might have at a time, but I do not. So do not misunderstand me."

"oh Aoshi" She whispered, leaving the formality behind as more tears went down her face. She looked into his ice blue eyes, and at that moment she wanted to throw herself at him and beg him to understand her. She wanted him to hold her and never let her go. She wanted him to love her in return. "It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter, for woman or child, I love you, and it hurts so much when you don't realize it at all." And with that, she ran out of the the temple before he could even comprehend her words completely.

She loved him. He had always known she cared for him as a child would her guardian. He knew she respected him as a former leader. H even knew she looked up to him as a mentor. But did she really love him in that way? In that intimate sense a woman loved a man? _I love you, and it hurts so much when you don't realize it at all._ Had he been blind for so long...so long that he didn't notice her feeling. And now he had hurt her, hurt her by not avoiding her, lieing to her...and it was because he had been too scared to tell her the complete news of her fathers message...because he was in denial of his emotions towards her. 

Love. The word was like a strange mystery that scared him. It was unfamiliar. And yet he felt like he had been acquainted with it for eternity the moment he though of Misao. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to explain everything. But she had ran out of the door, broken hearted, and all because of him. Him and his foolish restraints. 

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Soon Jin. Just send out a few of your amatures to check things out. I want to know how well protected these Oniwaban are."

"Yes Master Osada." Jin said in understanding. "My men are already ready, i will make the command immediately."

"Good.I have to deal with this family debt after all. You can just call it vengeance. I'm sure my dear brother will turn in his grave." Osada started laughing as he waved his hand for Jin to leave. "yes, lets see what these Oniwaban group can do. After all, Aoshi Shinimori was once their leader."

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

****Sorry for taking a long time to update, but I had a lot of things going on. I hope you all enjoyed chapter 3. Thanks again and again for all the great reviews. I'll try to get chapter 4 out within a week.. ~Lia (lostheart) 


	4. Mild Information

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is copyright of it's own respected owners. I am merely a fan. 

The Fire within Ice 

Chapter 4: Mild Information

Her body felt tired, but she didn't want to sleep. Her eyes were red, and her cheeks damp from all the tears. She stood alone in her room at the Aoi-ya, staring at the ground, her eyes open, yet not seeing anything but the thoughts in her mind. Every thought was of him. He never stopped plaguing her did he? She fell down to her knees letting fresh tears escape her eyes.

"Aoshi..." She said his name as though it was the first time leaving her mouth, or maybe as though it was too painful to say. She wiped the tears with her fists, raising her head slowly, looking outside her window. It was going to get dark within a few hours. She felt tense and needed to relax. Raising her voice as to convince herself, she got up and undid her braided her.

"I have to get myself together. All I need is a good bath and I'll be fine."

Opening her door, she headed for the hot springs close by, hoping to let the water give her relaxation. She started walking towards the trees, heading for her destination, completely unaware of her Aoshi-sama watching her every move from a short distance away.

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ginta Osada took of the coat of his foreign suit, laying it beside him as he sat down ready to write a letter. His features were rigid, and his eyes were slightly half lidded. He was planning on writting a letter to Jin who was already on his way to Kyoto by now. He always liked that boy. "So skilled, and so easy to manipulate." Brushing his hand through his dark brown hair, the though of his brother came up. "yes, Kanryu, you were a big fool weren't you? Even if you are my half brother, I owe you a favor, and so I will get rid of the Oniwaban and later the Battousai. All in good time."

He stretched out his hands, ready to start his short letter. Jin would follow every order. He always did, and always would. Giving a low chuckle, he began his orders:

_Jin Mazawa,_

_ I wanted to tell you that I have a little extra information on the Oniwaban. Aoshi Shinimori is very much alive...I'm sure that makes you very happy now, correct? He is no fool when it comes to a fight. I am sure you already know that though. I would think he is the main challenge after all. I still can't believe their current leader is some little girl. Tell you what, if you found any of the women intriguing enough, bring them back. I always like a woman who can bite. Oh and please keep your head straight. I don't expect any failures. Remember what I have told you. Remember Youji, remember the betrayal._

_ Even with their current leader, the Oniwban probably still have fire. Even the government knows them well. If the Oniwabanshu had helped the Tokugawa Government fight in the Bakumatsu no Douran, the Meiji Era would have never happened, so have I heard. This is an unnecessary era. I liked it so much better when I there was more action. But nonetheless, as long as I have my money and amusement, I am satisfied. _

_Ginta Osada_

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aoshi stood near a tree near the temple when he noticed Misao come into his field of vision. She was heading somewhere and her her hair was unbraided. It was going to get dark in a short time, where was she going? A part of him wanted to go after her, make sure she was safe. That part of him wanted to make everything clear to her, make her understand his feelings. But he started the walking away, for he needed some time himself to clear his thoughts. He was always lifeless, cold, and cruel. It was what made his the perfect warrior. So then why was love mixing it self in? He didn't need it- didn't want it! But he couldn't help it. 

Looking up at the sky, he closed his eyes, silently hoping for something he didn't know. It was strange, and yet so assure. He opened his eyes, watching the clouds form. It was going to rain that night, not that he would mind. He liked the rain. It was one the few things in the world he considered pure, just like her. How the rain cleansed him, how it washed the blood of his hands, even if the stain always remained. The stain would always remain, for it was a part of him, but he hoped to cover it a little, even if it was with petals of a flower, or droplets of the rain. He had failed at becoming the strongest, but he knew he hadn't failed at flowering his comrades graves. _Hannya, Beshimi, Hyotoko and Shikijou..._The flowers on their grave now were peace. Peace he hoped he could have himself. The rain made him feel more peaceful just like when she smiled at him. Her smile was peaceful, beautiful, and cleansing.

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Youji... I will not fail you young brother." Jin whispered almost inaudibly to himself.

"What was that Sir Mazawa?" The fighter near him asked.

"What? Nothing. Keep going"

"Sorry Sir." The man replied.

"Now do me a favor. Try not to bother me anymore." Jin's voice sounded sharp and irritated. The man nodded and left while Jin's eyes were misted, in his own thoughts. _A thousand lives have made me colder, and it's time life stops playing with my patience. I will not fail. _Taking out a small knife, he threw it to his side, directly at the tree nearby as he continued walking. Within moments it was raining hard, making him curse aloud. 

"It's getting dark and the rain will slow us down. We will camp for a short while near the trees over there, but only until early morning tomorrow. We head out then, even if the rain hasn't stopped." He pointed his finger at spot that would make their camp for the night as his men gave their nod of understanding. They were all tired and would be glad for the rest. After all they had an unfinished mission ahead of them.

****I updated really quick this time though it's a really small chapter. But I promise this story is going to get more interesting. it still has a long way to go, but I'll get there. Oh and for any of you people wondering: This fic is rated 'R' because of language, adult content, and later sexual situations. Anyway I love all of you who review. Thank you!!!! ~Lia (lostheart) 


	5. Passionate Danger

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is copyright of it's own respected owners. I am merely a fan. 

The Fire within Ice 

Chapter 5: Passionate Danger

Two days had passed and it seemed he had seen very little of Misao. The day before Okon had brought his tea at the temple and left. Yet today Misao came, knocking modestly at the temple door. When she had brought his tea, her head had been down the most of the time. It seemed like it was this great space of silence between both of them. He didn't know what to say to her. He felt confused and he despised the feeling. His emotions felt unsure, and he felt silence was his best option. She had just came in, giving him a smile, pretending she was alright. But the pain in her eyes were so clear. Then shortly after, she had bowed and left. 

Now it was late afternoon and finally the weather was clear. It had been raining for a long time. It had only stopped recently, bringing the reward of a clear blue sky. He could feel the breeze for the tree leafs seemed to dance while the cherry blossoms calmly flew by in the air. Standing outside, he just stared, leaning on the tree branch behind him, listening to the serene sound of nature. His thoughts moved to Misao again. He wanted to see her. He wanted to talk to her. And just like someone had answered his hopes, he saw Misao, just like two days ago, heading inside the forest. This time he decided to follow. 

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

Misao headed for hot springs once again. Her last attempt didn't work out too well for it started raining as soon as she had arrived, making her turn back and leave. The day before she had asked Okon to bring Aoshi his tea for she couldn't bare seeing him. And today she had told herself to be brave, forced herself to smile while looking up at him. He hadn't said one word to her…not one. And when she had left, she had stood outside the temple for what seemed like hours crying. And now she was tired and the hot springs sounded extremely tempting. 

She had a feeling that she should forget about the hot springs. But nothing could happen; for the hot spring was only known to the Oniwaban group and she had already told everyone in the Aoi-Ya that she would be gone for a few hours. She walked quickly to her destination, trying to save time before it was dark, completely unaware of her former Okashira following her. Within a short time, she reached the area, feeling the steam from the hot water. It was quiet and peaceful; and just what she needed to relax. Maybe it would help relax the pain of him… 

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aoshi followed Misao as she reach the hot spring. Standing close by he watched as she pulled the sash on burgundy kimono. And in that very second the sash opened, he realized her purpose. He thought it indecent to watch her, turning immediately to head back. Taking one step his senses picked up a rustle in the branches. He looked far to the side noticing someone was in the tree. But before he could head for it he heard Misao give out a scream, making him head for her as fast as he could. Taking out his twin kodachi's he quickly killed the first man he saw, then second, running to Misao's figure on the ground. She had her kimono around her and seemed to be bleeding. He went on his knees, putting her on his lab as he noticed her shoulder had been stabbed. Next to her lay a man in similar outfit as the man had been killed. Misao had improved in battle. 

"A-Aoshi…" Misao whispered, noticing his figure holding her. He took his hand and brushed a stand of hair out of her eyes as she went unconscious. He took her in his arms, returning as fast as he could. He had been so lost in her that he forgot his senses and didn't notice the approaching enemy. Who was this enemy and what did they want? How could have they possible found the Oniwaban layer, especially when it was guarded so well with their spies. It was almost impossible. 

The blood from Misao's shoulder was staining his coat. Her long hair waved behind her, some of its strands still wet. Her skin seemed more pale than usual. He had to find out what was happening, he would have to talk with Okina. If this enemy could get past their spies without any trace, they had to worry. Usually he liked a challenge, but having Misao's life at stake changed the whole situation. He would not loose her...not like his comrades that died by Kanryu's hand. In a second he suddenly stopped, remembering there had been three of those intruders…and they had killed three. But he had seen someone on a tree. He was sure of it. Damn. One had escaped. 

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jin Mazawa sat on the high tree branch in thought. He had sent three of his men to check the surroundings. They had most unexpectedly come across a young woman and none other than Aoshi Shinimori. "But how could the mighty Aoshi not notice my men till the last second?" Then he realized it. It was that girl. "Aoshi was distracted by the girl. How could that be? A warrior like him…but those were some of my best fighters and he killed them in seconds. But that girl. I wonder who she is. She even managed to kill one of my men." He effortlessly jumped off and heading back to camp. He had some information to review. 

"Sir, you have a letter from Master Osada." One of his men said as soon as he returned. 

He quickly read the contents of the message, giving out a small laugh. Osada had nicely informed him that Aoshi Shinimori was alive. "That must be new information." His voice changed from sarcasm to anger as he saw Osada mention Youji. He had no right. "I will kill you Aoshi. Then I will flower your grave with the blood of your men." _For nothing will satisfy me more._

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

"How is she?" Aoshi asked. 

"She is fine. She is just a little tired right now. Some rest will her do her good. She lost a lot of blood for that is a big wound. The ones who attacked her…I need to have a talk to you about them." Okina explained, his old features looking tense. 

"Alright. I want to know about them. Our men took their bodies from near the hot spring, I want to know if any information was found out." 

"I understand Aoshi. We all are more than a little curious. We still do not know how they got past our spies. But we did find out one interesting piece of information. All of the men had a black mark on their wrist. The mark belongs to all the men who work for Ginta Osada. He is one of the very rich men of Japan. Apparantly he enjoyed making vast investments in opium." 

"Why would he want to attack us? And where would he have the resources to get past our men?" Aoshi had heard of Osada, but not much. All he knew was that he was one of the wealthy pigs living in Tokyo. 

"We don't have any information on why or how. But the men that attacked were not taking orders from him. It would be impossible. There has to be some other person behind this as well." 

"You mean someone that knows information on us." Aoshi said. "Osada has hired someone intelligent in that manner." 

"Indeed it could be. We could always send men to kill Osada, but I think patience will reward us with more information. We need to find out more about Osada's motives and what he and his men are planning. Omatsu says that Osada is still in Tokyo, which means we will keep track of any messages passed between Tokyo and Kyoto. For now, we will be careful and watch out." Okina finished, putting his hand on Aoshi's shoulder. "You can visit Misao if you want." 

"I will." Aoshi replied, seeing Okina walk away. 

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

Misao woke up with a slight headache and a chill. Realizing she was back in her room, she tried to get up from her futon but felt a stabbing pain in her shoulder. Quickly the past events rushed back to her head. Aoshi had saved her. _But how did he know I am in danger?_ She suddenly blushed, knowing he must have seen her at the hot springs. Well at least she never took of her kimono. Only a little amount of the binding of her chest could have been seen. But that was still…Aoshi…She turned more red knowing he had carried her back. _Who were those men- _Her thoughts were cut off as she heard a light knock on her door and the sound of Aoshi's voice. 

"Misao." 

She mentally panicked, not sure what to do. Closing her eyes, she pretended she was still asleep as he entered her room. She heard him walk towards her and kneel down. She didn't want to open her eyes for she was scared to face him just as much as she was embarrassed. 

Aoshi looked down on her face, surrounded by her open hair that was usually braided. Her face seemed to have some color now and her wound was tended to. He was happy she was alright. 

"Misao." She could hear the sound of his clam breathing; making her want to open her eyes and look at his handsome face. But she kept her eyes closed, not moving a bit. He continued talking to her. "I'm sorry I didn't protect you well… and for the pain."

Her thoughts swirled. _Does he mean the pain in my shoulder or-_ Before she could complete yet another thought, she felt his lips on hers in what was a soft and gentle kiss. She was shocked to say the least. Aoshi got up, after looking at her one last time for what seemed like the longest time, he left the room. And in that moment Misao opened her eyes, putting her fingers on lips, completely shocked. She sat on her futon trying understand the action. He had just kissed her, and she knew, at that time, she had been in passionate danger. 

Aoshi walked to his room, knowing Misao had been awake, for when his lips met hers, he had felt her move. 

****I made this chapter longer than my usual ones to make you guys happy. The story will take more depth, so I hope you all will keep with. Thank you to everyone who reviews; you're the best. I really appreciate all the great support. So keep reviewing and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. ~Lia (lostheart) 


	6. Confessions of the Broken Heart

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is copyright of it's own respected owners. I am merely a fan. 

AN: I am sooooooooo sorry I took forever to update, but my schedule has been really hectic. I've been busy with school, cross country, s.a.t classes and so on. I'll try to update more often from now. Thank you to everyone for their motivation and support. Oh and sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes -_-;; 

The Fire within Ice 

Chapter 6: Confessions of the Broken Heart

Days were becoming like the same passing song, slow irritating music replaying in her ears. She hadn't seen Aoshi at all, and the fact was disturbing her. The pain in her shoulder was seeming non-existent even though it had only been healing for 3 days. There had been no news of the enemy, or even if there was, she knew she was the last to hear it. _Okashira...the word doesn't seem to mean much anymore._

Rasing her arms for a quick stretch, she got ready to leave her room. She knew she had to talk to Aoshi, but it still seemed almost impossible. The last words she had said to him were confession of love. _It doesn't matter Misao. He thinks of you as a child. _But than she remembered his words. He had told her that he saw her as a woman now. _Still...he would never love me._ And again she remembered his kiss; felt it. It still burned her like it had at the first moment, and she wasn't sure if she had dreamed it. Maybe Even imagined the whole thing. But she also knew that a mere kiss didn't mean love no matter how much she wanted it to. And she knew that she had a duty as the Okashira. She had to keep informed, and the only person who knew every detail was Aoshi. Even if that reason didn't seem to matter much at the time, she made a an excuse for her mind. With all the haphazard thoughts and emotions, she left her room, in search of the man that never stopped plaguing her mind and heart. 

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

With his arms and legs crossed, he attempted to relax and meditate again. The daily task seemed more difficult than ever...especially since Misao's image never left his eyes. He missed her bringing him his tea for all reasons ranging from her bright smile, to the pure blissful image she presented. He missed her cherry blossom scent filling the temple, or her soft sensual voice that at times seemed seductive to his ears. And he blamed himself for everything. His blamed himself for making her cry, for not protecting her enough, and even for kissing her. He wasn't exactly sure what had possesed him at the time to do so... was it her words of love from before? He wasn't sure. But he knew it was addictive. He knew he had had loved the feek of her lips, even if it was brief...and he felt ashamed. Not of her! Never of her of course. It was of himself for he felt tainted. He felt as though blood stained his soul as much as the Battousi. He couldn't understand why she would ever love him. He didn't deserve her love no matter how much he desired it...no matter how much he wanted-no, needed to return it. He didn't want to taint her pure soul with his. All he wished was that she would just vanish from his thoughts if not from his heart. Yet the thoughts would always stay, reminding him of the curiosity of need towards her. His lust making him wonder how her naked flesh would feel under his...how his name would sound on her lips in times of ecstasy. And love, making him ache to have her with him always, to protect her, to make her smile at him forever,,, How did the child he had held in his arms years ago have him in such state of vulnerability?

He knew he had never felt this way towards anyone. There had always been respect for his comrades, anger and hate for his enemies, and need for revenge and power. He knew there had never been love in the way he felt for her. She was strong, passionate, and even fierce. His few affairs with other women had only been brief sexual interactions that seemed meaningless. Yet with Misao, he wanted to take everything from her, and give her everything in return. She burned through his senses and that is exactly why he tried to avoid her. He had only visited her while she slept to make sure her wound was healing fine.

Again he tried to ignore his thoughts, but he couldn't help wondering when he would talk to her again. And with that last though, a knock on the temple door reached his ears, followed by Misao's figure entering his field of vision.

"Aoshi-sama" She said, her voice shaky and almost mute.

All he could do was nod to acknowledge her presence for his voice seemed non-existent. And with that motion, Misao came closer, sitting across him, yet not looking at him at all.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me few days ago." She hesitated. "I also wanted to ask you any information you have found out about the enemy during my absence." Her head kept down, waiting for him to say something. 

"I didn't do much to save you Misao. The enemy apparently knows the Oniwaban group, or s being guided by someone who does. The main person behind this all is Ginta Osada." He replied in his usual tone.

"Ginta Osada? The rich business man living in Tokyo?" She raised her head, finally looking him in the eyes, her own storming. "Do we have any sources?"

"I had contact with Saitou and all I got was that Ginta Osada is a suspect by the government, but they do not have enough information on him. But I know why he has an interest in us... revenge."

"Revenge? Ok, i have to admit I did rob one of Osada's men once, but I didn't really do much damage to the guy. i mean ok, maybe just a broken leg or two, but it was nothing he wouldn't live fro-"

"Misao. Ginta Osada is the step brother of Kanryu." Aoshi cut her off, his strong form looking broken at the mention of the man that had killed his best men. And with that, Misao's went silent with a look of horror, till she looked at him once again.

Her eyes clamed down compassionately, knowing the pain he must have felt. She had known those men as well, even if at the tim she was only a little girl. "You know, it wasn't your fault. They are still with us, and they will never blame you."

He knew what she meant, and the words burned like the fire of her meaning. As his eyes focused on the floor, he suddenly felt the soft touch of Misao's hand on his cheek, offering to him again what he kept denying. Her love. He put his own hand over hers and brought it down. "Misao" But she instantly stopped him.

"Aoshi-sama, I know you don't love me the way I love you. But I don't care anymore. I can't stop my feelings even if I wanted to. And I don't. I don't want to stop. I will always love you and always wait till I see your smile. Even with my fathers wish for my marriage, I will not for I can not live with a man for it would be only my body present, and my soul and heart in your hand. And no matter what, I will never blame you. Never." Her eyes because watery again, even though she had promised herself not to cry, not to let him see her cry. "I-I know I don't deserve-"

He cut her words of by holding her quickly, hugging her form to his . His restraints were broken for it was too much. "Misao. Why can't you understand. Your deserve everything in this world. It's me that doesn't deserve you...can't you see the blood on my hands and death on my shoulders."

She quickly pulled herself out of his arms in anger of his words. How could he say such things? "NO! You are the one not understanding. I don't care about the blood...I don't care about the past. I except that it's a part of you-will always be a part of you...but so can the future. Why don't you look to now, and not the past..."

In that moment, his lips took hers as to take, to devour and make his. It was passionate and yet more of need, giving answers to questions never asked, taking her breath. She wanted him, and that's all that mattered. She was real just as her love, and she offered it to him unconditionally. So now he took it, wanting her to be his always and forever. And as their lips broke, she could only manage to whisper his name.

"Misao. I am sorry. I don't know when you caught my heart, but I'm guessing it was sometime after I saw the blossoming 16 year old, in search of me. Never think I didn't love you in return, I was just too much of a fool accept it myself."

All she could do was stay in his arms, nesting her head in the crook of his neck, trying to convince herself she wasn't dreaming. Her eyes stinged with tears, and she had never been so happy in her whole life, even if it was for a short time. For as minutes passed by, a third voice familiar voice was heard to them both.

"How very touching Aoshi Shinimori." Jin spat out, standing to the side of the door. "I came here to talk to you, but I didn't expect to see your lovely wife here as well. Or maybe I should call her the leader, or maybe my dear Misao-chan."

Aoshi quickly stood up, looking at the man he hadn't seen since Misao's childhood. "Jin" saying the word that went through Misao's mind at the same time.

"So Okashira Misao, who would have thought. Too bad I missed it. I was too busy enjoying my time off." Jin said, looking from Misao's now standing figure to Aoshi. "It really has been a long time."

"So it was you the whole time. You were the one who knew how to get avoid our spies, and get to our location. You left the Oniwaban by your own choice those many years ago. Why? Are you now Osada's slave? Have you lost your respect?" Misao said harshly.

"RESPECT? How can you talk about respect when our precious leader killed Youji!! He was only 12 years old! Only 4 years younger than both of us Aoshi." Jin Shouted. "Or maybe you have forgotten."

"Youji? You must be the one who has forgotten. You didn't take your brother with you when you left. Youji was killed, but not by my hands. He was killed by the men of Kanryu" Aoshi replied.

"Why such lies? The man you speech of was an opium dealer, it makes no sense."

"Oh that you really are Osada's puppet. Maybe you didn't know that Kanryu was the one that murdered Hannya, Beshimi, Hyotoko and Shikijou. Maybe you didn't know that Ginta is his relation!"

"That can't be. I won't believe. And for my revenge, I will kill you with pleasure, _Okashira." _With that said, he took out his sword. "I am however a man of honor and will only order my men to attack after our fight to capture dear little Misao-chan." 

Aoshi reached out for his twin Kodachi's, telling Misao with is eyes to step back as she took on a look of fright. "As you wish. Since you are eager to have your blood spilled, than I will not hesitate to do it."

Misao watched as both men got into fighting position, and the dream she had been in minutes ago, had turned into a nightmare. She had finally got Aoshi's love, she was sure she didn't want to lose it. 

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

****Keep reviewing everyone. Next Chapter: Understanding of Betrayal 


	7. Understanding of Betrayal

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is copyright of it's own respected owners. I am merely a fan.

AN: Thank you everyone for your reviews. I greatly apologize for not updating soon, but my schedule is horrible at the time. Also there was the fact that I had gone to school abroad for a semester and now I have returned. I finally managed to let a chapter out. It's not that good-actually a little on the rusty side, but I'm getting there. Thank you for baring with me.

The Fire within Ice

Chapter 7: Understanding of Betrayal

Jin Mazawa. The name Misao thought had disappeared from her life forever. Now images from childhood memory flashed back, reminding her of the man whose sword clashed against the Kodachi's of another. The sound of the metals were like thunder to some, and peaceful music of the battlefield to others. The Oniwabanshu had fought in so many different battles. Aoshi, the young leader of the powerful spies, had known every warrior that walked among them. Jin and Youji Mazawa were two of those men. Youji had been one of the youngest, but never refused to fight along side his brother with his hard ambition. The same ambition that brought him his death. She didn't know much of the matter off course, but she had heard some things. Youji had been one of the poor misfortunate men to die under some of Kanryu's fighters. He was just another petal of the flower, lost in the soil, one that his brother had left alone. Jin had left Youji; he had left all of them. And now he blamed his brothers death on Aoshi.

"Please stop! STOP THIS." Her voice torn, but still loud as she screamed at them with words that had no impact. She always wanted to become a great fighter, someone Aoshi would be proud of. It was a part of her that pushed on to become better, more powerful. But she was closed out from their world. Life was so precious, and this was not how it was meant to end. Life was meant to be spent in the arms of her love, in peace.

It had started to rain outside, but none had noticed. The temple looked peaceful. Was that not an irony? Men prayed at a temple for life, yet they were acting on the edges of death.

Jin ran towards Aoshi, pushing his sword as forward as his arms would allow him, then retreating and returning from the opposite side. His movements were fast and powerful, almost matching the skill of Aoshi himself. There were a few men in Japan with that power. Maybe it was because he had been training in the foreign worlds. His style was not of a usual fighter Aoshi had fought.

Moving away from each other for momentary retreat, Jin ran again jumping before Aoshi's weapons could connect. Aoshi quickly rubbed his eyes for some kind of powder Jin had blown. He had said he was an honorable man. He attacked again and blocked one Kodachi followed by another in rapid speed of motion, then grabbing a second small knife from his side and pushing it in the edge of Aoshi's stomach, igniting a mute scream from Misao.

"enjoy your life in hell!" And as his words were said, Jin swung his sword, returned with his opponents defense as both Aoshi's kodachi's blocked the large silver weapon, the pain on his side masked behind his cold eyes. Jin smiled, loving the moment he had been anticipating.

Misao's eyes reached out to Aoshi and he finally seemed to embrace them. His eyes turned back to his opponent whose weapons tip was closer than he cared for. Adding more pressure to his kodachi's, he shot his leg in the mans stomach, causing Jin to withdraw his sword as the twin blades of his foremer leader connected with his flesh. Aoshi moved closer, using the back of one Kodachi to slam into Jin jaw, making him fall to the ground. He was ignoring the bloody wound to his side that made his body weak for he wasn't fully concentrating because of that unknown powder. It must have been used to cloud his vision for a while.

He heard Misao give out a loud shout and looked to see another man clad in the same black and red attire as Jin. The man was approaching Misao. But in the same moment the dark-haired beauty took out one kunai and slammed it into the the mans stomach. Aoshi felt like he was looking at everything through a fog as Misao was running towards him. What was wrong with him, when had he become so slow minded. His eyes contacted Jins who was laughing and then he looked down to see Misao with a sword pushed into her shoulder. She had put herself as a shield for him.

"Very nice Aoshi! Amazing how the gre-". He coughed some blood. "great Shinimori-sama defends himself and his love. I didn't actually mean for her to get wounded. My orders were for her to be transported to to Tokyo strictly unharmed... but the stupid thing has her own ideas." Jin said in a mocking tone before he fell to ground spitting out more blood.

Aoshi dropped his Kodachi's and kneeled next to Misao. She was alive and sweat covered her brow. The sword had been pushed into her old wound. Stupid girl. Why did she have to do this to herself. Disregarding the strict pain at his side and his faint vision, he lifted her from the ground and stumbled out of the temple, only for his body to give out.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi opened his eyes to feel the cool wetness of a cloth of top of his head. His body felt slightly soar, but he lifted himself up to observe the familiar environment. His torso was bare and his side wrapped. Then he remembered the wound, Jin..._Misao_! He left his room, ignoring the ruined attire.

"Shinimori-san! Youd shouldn't be walking about." Okon looked into his cold eyes, for once understanding their purpose. "Misao is fine. She is sleeping. We all had found you two like this in front of the temple. We were able to kill a group of Osada's men close by. They were sent here no doubt. But Okina will talk to you later." She gave him a smile though his expression had not changed.

Aoshi stood still as Okon walked past him. He looked at the ground, despising himself. He had been right. Misao. How she conquered his mind. Her father had made a request from Aoshi...how could he follow it. The best thing was to give Misao to a man who could be pure and deserving of her. Was there such a man? Even so, he knew he was not that man. How could he deserve her when he brought her so much pain. Yet... He wanted her so badly. He wanted every part of her, and couldn't bare the taught of another man. Her father had told him- He couldn't tell her. The part of him that wanted to protect wouldn't tell her. It was a secret he had to keep. He had to keep it, because she had to be safe...safe from him.

He lifted his head lightly and entered Misao's room.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Keep reviewing everyone. I'll update within a week. 


	8. New Plans of the Devil

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is copyright of it's own respected owners. I am merely a fan.

AN: Here is another chapter. The last chapter was a little brief and very badly written so I hope to make this one better. I know you all want to know Aoshi's little secret, but the story will get to it, hehe. Thanks again. Hope you enjoy.

The Fire within Ice

Chapter 8: New Plans of the Devil

.

.

Aoshi entered the room to find Misao sleeping on her futon. He walked closer to see her braid pushed to her side. She was only wearing her yukata which lay a bit open to reveal the binding of her breasts and the bandages of her shoulder wound. Her room was quite and had her distinct lovely smell. Se had a spare kimono on the side. He guessed Okon had put it there for future time.

So many feelings went through him...disgrace, pain, and most of all weakness. He had never felt so weak as he had with his battle with Jin. It didn't matter that Jin had used a trick. The powder could not be used as an excuse for Misao's pain.

"A-Aoshi-sama..." The voice was faint, causing Aoshi to look at her face, eyes half lidded.

"Hai, I'm here." He sat down beside her. "Are you feeling better?"

"I am. A little scratch like this doesn't hurt me you know." Even with her faint voice, she managed to keep her spirit high. That's one thing he always admired about her.

She closed her eyes again and it was obiouse that she needed her rest. Aoshi put his attention back to her mindnight blue tresses, few strands of it laying on her face. He brought his hand to her face and pushes the strands away, his fingers enjoying the silk feel and brought himself to push on one leg and stand. Misao's hand stopped him as it held his hand to her cheek. "Kudasai Aoshi...stay with me."

The words had been barely a whisper, causing him to go back to his former sitting position. He stroked her face and decided to stay by her side.

"He's still alive." Okon said mildly.

"Who? Aoshi? I have no doubt. He always makes it through." Okina answered back.

"I was referring to Jin. He is still unconscious, but is being kept securely."

"oh yes. Jin Mazawa. I remember him quite well actually. He was a very bright young fighter. He left the Oniwabanshu to go to Tokyo. I guess Kyoto was not the right place for him. I guess that how he would work for a akume such as Osada."

"Yes but wasn't it only months later the Youji Mazawa got killed? Why didn't Jin take him along?" It didn't make sense if the two brothers were so close, or so she thought.

"Well simply because Youji didn't want to go. I doubt Jin even heard about the young boys death till much later."

"So you think the death of his brother has something to do with his return here? Why would he want to kill Aoshi? How would Ginta Osada fit in this situation? Why does Osada even want to send someone like Jin back here?"

"Slow down Okon-san. I do not have all the answers to all the questions."

"Gomen." Okon bowed her head, realizing she was being a little too much of a questionnaire.

"It is alright. We know that Jin works for Osada. And it would only make sense that Osada, being the half brother of Kanryu, wants revenge, or maybe simple amusement. If he plans to destroy the Oniwaban, then I am sure there is a further list at hand." Okina had to discuss this situation with Aoshi, it was becoming much more complicated. He ran his hand along his white beard, thinking further.

"You mean the battousai, Himura Kenshin."

"Yes. So are best choice, is to destroy Osada."

Okon nodded. "But who would we send? Misao is wounded and this situation should be discussed wither her. It is her right as Okashira. And also Aoshi. They are both injured, and Jin Mazawa; we have to deal with him."

"This discussion will as it should, reach Misao and Aoshi-san. But we still need to get some information out of him. Send two men to ask him questions. We want to know why he is working for Osada and what Osada has to gain from all this. Also, as soon as Misao can walk inform her and Aoshi to meet me in this room."

"hai" Okon answered with a nod. She got up quickly bowing her head and left the door, leaving Okina to his thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ginta Osada was laying comfortably in his bed. The silk sheets pushed to his waist. He loved anything foreign, and this bed was by far one of his favorites. The girl sleeping figure next to him turned herself towards him. Suddenly he gave a disgusted look, pushing the girl off of him to the floor, causing for her to wake up, her eyes widely open in fright.

"I'm quite bored of you now. You may leave."

"but my cloth-"

"Urusai! Get you damn cloths and leave." He said in a loud voice, laughing a little when the young girl grabbed her cloths quickly and almost flew out the room. The girl had been a virgin and while he enjoyed the innocent blood immensely, she had not satisfied him. He needed to tell his men to find him better catch.

Getting his naked body out of bed, he moved to grab some cloths. At the same moment a knock outside was heard. "Come in." At his words a man with long brown hair entered the room, not caring about his masters sate of undress.

"Master Osada." he bowed his head then raised it up again to look directly in Osada's gray eyes. "Mazawa's group was captured by the Oniwaban. We don't think they remain alive."

Osada gave the man a small smile. "Shigata ga nai."

"But sir, Jin Mazawa as well. He is dead."

"Well well. I guess that boys was not as good as I thought. He was an obiouse fool. Aoshi Shinimori and the Oniwaban are not not easily defeated."

"I know that sir."

"Well then, I suggest I shall assemble a team to send. Let me think. Yourself offcourse Tadasuke Suezo. Actually you pick some men, maybe Suzo?." Osada picked up his cloths, a new black suit, preparing to wear it.

"Sir, Suzo is very ill. But I will get a team to leave Tokyo immediately." Tadasuke said, considering different men he could take with him. If Jin wasn't successful, he would be!

"No no no, my dear friend." Osada said with a slight chuckle. "They already know I am behind all this. We have lost the emlement of suprise. So we shall bring the pray to us, here in Tokyo. Here I shall kill more than just one bird, but maybe three. Who knows."

"So you expect us not to do anything?"

"For now, well will keep it quiet for a time being. You shall learn a little more about the battousai they call Himura Kenshin. Be careful for I have heard the Battousai has been the only man to defeat him."

"Makenai!" Tadasuke gritted his teeth. He was doing this job for money. He never liked Ginta Osada, but the man paid well for him to hold a sword. And he knew, holding his sword wasn't the only thing he was good at. He was 19, a great age to be powerful and confident in his mind.

"Go now. Oh and by the way...I didn't quite enjoy your younger sister last night, do find me a better catch."

Tadasuke nodded and left, not caring about his father bastard child, his half sister at the age of 14.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Misao opened her eyes to her dim lighted room. She looked to her side to find Aoshi sitting next to her, legs crossed and eyes closed. His presence made her feel warm and at ease. She was happy he was safe. She looked down on herself to see she was only dressed in her Yukaa which was party open, letting a small amount of her breast binding to show. She blushed and closed the front more. Her shoulder still hurt, and while she wanted to move around, she knew the best thing for her was to rest.

"Arigato, for staying with me." Saying that, she closed her eyes again, drifting into an easy slumber.

.

Keep reviewing everyone. Again I'll update within a week. 


End file.
